Cannot Be Denied
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: [HIATUS] A ShuichixYuki fanfiction. Cheesy. Too. Popular with my friends. Currently on hiatus for lackofideas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chronicle One**_

Shuichi sat up in bed, then yawned and stretched. And then he put his hands behind him, resting his palms on the mattress, and look to his side, where the love of his life slept. Shuichi blushed. _He...he's so cute! _Shuichi suddenly hugged the person he loved so much.

"Shuichi, can you get off of me?"

Shuichi jumped. "Yu-Yuki, you're awake?" Yuki pushed Shuichi away. "Why are you still here?" asked Yuki. Shuichi smiled. "Remember? Yesterday you said I could stay over for a bit"

Yuki stared at Shuichi. Shuichi looked at him. "What?" Yuki suddenly kicked Shuichi.

"Ow! What was that for!" Yuki looked angry. "I said a bit, not the whole night." Shuichi looked at him, innocently. "B-but we were having so much fun last night."

Yuki blushed, remembering about the night before. Shuichi had simply come over to rant about how mad he was at a TV station which canceled Bad Luck's show. Yuki didn't want really want to hear him complain anymore, so he kissed Shuichi, which forced him to shut up. A few seconds after moving their lips apart, Shuichi glomped Yuki. A minute later, they started to make out. Shuichi wanted a yaoi moment, but Yuki refused to give him one. Yuki concluded that they must have fallen asleep.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. "Leave. Now." Shuichi looked up at his lover with a sad look in his eyes. "Why, Yuki?"

Yuki threw Shuichi out. Before he slammed the door shut, he said, "If you would like to, you can over _tomorrow _night, okay?"

Shuichi stayed silent. _What did I do? Yuki..._

Shuichi wandered aimlessly down the road, having no clue where he was going. His thoughts were empty (Wow, that's a first!) and he stared into space.

"Shuichi?" asked a familiar voice. It was Maiko, Shuichi's sister. She walked over to him and leaned forward.

"Oh...hey Sis," Shuichi murmured. No sign of life seemed to exist in his eyes. He continued walking, as his sister followed him down the road. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Maiko, starting to worry about Shuichi's blank expression. Shuichi suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Shuichi!" she exclaimed, kneeling on the ground, trying to lift up her brother. She had only lifted half of his body off of the ground, but not much.

"I don't think..." whispered Shuichi, so quiet that his sister could only hear. Maiko looked down at her poor brother. "I don't think..." Shuichi looked at his sister, helplessly. "I don't think Yuki loves me!" he cried, tears forming in his once blank eyes. Maiko rubbed Shuichi's back.

"Don't cry, it'll be fine Shuichi! I'm sure he loves you"

Shuichi sat up quickly. He wiped his eyes. "I-i-if Hiro sees me like this...he'll...he'll...hurt Yuki!" Shuichi looked down into the ground. His hands rested in his lap.

"Hey...Maiko?"

Maiko looked at her brother and nodded. "Yes?"

"Does mom and dad...know...that I'm a homosexual yet?"

She looked at him. "No...why?"

Shuichi looked over at his sister. "Because...well..."

Maiko stared into his eyes. She wait for him to say something. "Because, well...at the next conference or interview is at...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...tell everyone I'm one." Maiko's eyes widened at what Shuichi was saying.

Unexpectedly, she grabbed Shuichi's jacket collar and dragged him close. She shook him back and forth. "Are you nuts! You know, that can ruin your whole career!" Shuichi just stared at her.

She let go of him. Out of no where, Hiroshi Nakano; Shuichi's best friend; appeared. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Maiko looked at Hiroshi. "Shuichi's talking nonsense."

Hiroshi got down to Shuichi's level. He saw faded blotches of red on Shuichi's face. "Shuichi...were you crying?" Shuichi looked over to the side and reluctantly nodded.

"Who...who made you cry?"

"It was Yuki Eiri..." Maiko casually announced.

"No! Sis! You trader! You b---" Hiroshi covered Shuichi's mouth.

"What did he do to you?" asked Hiroshi.

"He...he..."

"He what?"

Shuichi stuttered. He suddenly curled up into a tiny ball. "He kicked me out again!"

Maiko looked at her brother. "Again? How often does he kick you out?"

Shuichi and Hiroshi looked exchanged looks. They looked at Maiko. "A lot." Maiko looked at them with a sweat drop behind her head. "Then you shouldn't act like it's new!"

Meanwhile, Yuki sat away, typing on his laptop, trying to finish a manuscript. Words raced across his mind as he tried to finish the last five pages.

Yuki paused for a second and looked over at his door. He slowly started to type again. Yesterday was still bothering him. His right hand slowly closed, shaking, forming a loosely held fist.

Yuki wanted to give Shuichi that 'yaoi moment' he wanted so badly that day, but didn't. Another thing that was bothering him about the day before was that he couldn't figure out how they got into Yuki's bedroom. (Don't ask; I don't know either.)

Shuichi laid down on the ground. He was at his parent's house. Shuichi's mother peered into the room. She slowly entered. "Shuichi, you seem quite lonely. Are you okay?"

Shuichi just shrugged, looking sad. She went over to him and pat his back. "You should get yourself a girlfriend. You'd be less lonely."

He looked to the side and twitched. His mother had suggested that Shuichi should get a girlfriend many times before. He wanted to shout at her that he was already in love with Yuki Eiri and that they are a couple and he'll never get a girlfriend because he likes boys, not girls! _I'm only lonely because I don't think Yuki loves me and kicked me out again. I thought we lived together too... _

Maiko entered the silent room as their mother got up and left.

"So, did you tell her?"

"...tell her what?"

"You and Yuki are lovers?"

Shuichi looked at his sister straight in the eye. "No." Shuichi was scared that his parents might get a heart attack from the shock. Shuichi laid on his back. "Hey Sis, do you have any of Yuki's works?"

His sister looked at him, surprised. "Um, h311 yeah!" She exclaimed. "Of course I do. You know, I worship him."

Shuichi looked at her. "So do thousands of other girls."

Maiko smiled and looked at her brother. "And so do you." She looked away. "So many girls would be so jealous if they knew that you two were going out!"

Shuichi looked at his sister and blushed deeply. "Um...they might...also...be jealous...because..."

Maiko walked up to her brother and sat down on the ground. "Because?" She stared at him for a few minutes.

Finally, Shuichi blushed with delight. "Love..." was all Shuichi could say through his spark of happiness. Maiko gave her brother a strange glance before she caught onto what Shuichi was saying. Her eyes opened wide. "Is something wrong?"

Maiko opened her mouth, but nothing came out. They stayed silent for a moments, then Maiko finally spoke up. "That's enough to make girls _hate _you!" She turned pale. "I c-can't even imagine...that..."

Shuichi looked at his sister, who seemed to be disgusted by his and Yuki's actions. Tears formed in his eyes. "H-homophobic!" shouted Shuichi. Maiko looked at him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, hugging her weeping brother. "Don't cry! I was just shocked!" Maiko suddenly was in Shuichi's face. "So, tell me more about your lover" Shuichi smirked, ready to brag.

Yuki laid on the couch, puffing away on his cigarette. He just finished his manuscript and was tired. He looked over toward the glass door. On top of the coffee table was a very cute mug. It was Shuichi's. Yuki got up and grabbed the mug.

Maiko and Shuichi walked all the way back to Shuichi's apartment. "Shuichi, I need to go pick up Yuki's latest book. I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Shuichi nodded and Maiko left.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" shouted Shuichi.

"Me! I forgot my purse!"

Shuichi fell over, grabbed Maiko's purse, opened the door and handed it to her.

"Thank you!"

A few seconds later, the door bell rung again.

"Who is it?"

"I'm so sorry Shuichi too bother you again, but do you want me to bring home dinner?"

Shuichi shrugged. "Sure?"

"Okay!"

Once again, the door bell rung. "Who is it?"

"Shuichi, I forgot the house keys on your table."

Shuichi opened the door and threw the keys at her. He was getting mad.

Several minutes later, the door bell rang again. "WHAT!" shouted Shuichi. He stomped over to the door. "Maiko, if you come back here one more---" He stopped talking when he opened the door.

"Err...you forgot your mug."

Shuichi's eyes went wide and starry. "YUKI!" he shouted as he glomped his lover. "C-c-come inside!" He stuttered with joy, getting off of Yuki while motioning his hand to tell Yuki to come in.

"You forgot your mug." Yuki said, holding out the mug.

Shuichi stared at Yuki. Suddenly, he started to smile. "You're lying." Yuki looked at Shuichi. "No." Shuichi walked closer to his boyfriend. "You're lying I live with you now Of course I can 'forget my mug' there."

Yuki put his left arm around Shuichi's back and his right over Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi blushed. There was no need for words; Shuichi's and Yuki's lips moved together just like a magnet would.

The door knob turned. Suddenly, there was a drop of a bag. "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" It was Maiko. Shuichi and Yuki stopped kissing, and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Maiko!"

Shuichi looked at Yuki. "That's my sister, Maiko."

Yuki and Shuichi looked behind each other and quickly moved apart from each other. They couldn't help but blush. Yuki peered down to the book that was in Maiko's hands. He snatched it from her. He looked at the name. He knew it! It was his newest book.

"Shu-chan, do you have a pen or a marker?" asked Yuki. Shuichi looked at him. "I think so." Shuichi quickly ran into the next room to get one.

Shuichi came back in a matter of seconds, handing the pen to Yuki. Yuki quickly jotted something down on the inside of the book.

He handed it back to Maiko. She opened it. It read: _To Shuichi's beautiful sister, Maiko. From Yuki Eiri. _She smiled with glee.

Yuki walked up to Shuichi. He put his face really close to Shuichi's and slid his hand into Shuichi's back pocket, making him stand up straight. He grabbed Shuichi's left wrist and forced Shuichi against the wall. "Yu-yu-Yuki?" Shuichi murmured. Yuki took his other hand and used it to hold Shuichi's right wrist against the wall. He licked Shuichi's neck. "Yuki! Don't! Not in front of my sister!"

Maiko stood at the door, with her mouth open. One of the most sexiest and talented writers of love stories had her brother backed against the wall and was playing with him. She turned pale. _What...the...h311?_

Yuki kissed Shuichi and let go. Shuichi fell to the ground in shock, shaking. "Don't EVER do that again!" shouted Shuichi (who doesn't mean it, just to tell you P) Shuichi got up and walked over to Yuki. "Why'd ya just do that anyway!" Yuki grabbed Shuichi's chin. "Because you looked so cute."

Maiko started to back away, slowly, kind of scared of both her brother and Yuki. "Oh no! I forgot to pick up some food!" Maiko exclaimed. (Note that it's not a lame excuse; she literally forgot the food.) Maiko turned to hurry off and get some, but Yuki stopped her.

"You can come back to mine and Shuichi's house; I'll cook something." Shuichi's eyes glittered at Yuki's response to Maiko leaving. Why? Dude, it's 'cause he gets to go back home with Yuki! Maiko's mouth dropped open once again, and she bowed deeply. "Yes please!"

Shuichi locked up the apartment, and they all made their way down the stairs, Shuichi clamping to Yuki's arm the whole way down and into the car.

Yuki started to drive, but Shuichi didn't let go. "Let go." Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "Why?"

Yuki stopped the car. "Because if you don't, I can't drive." Shuichi let go and slouched in his seat. "Well, I'm sorry." Yuki leaned over and bit Shuichi's ear. Shuichi smiled and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, YUKI!" Maiko laid down in the back seat, in shock of everything she was witnessing.

"...and this is where Yuki and I sleep, unless Yuki is p'oed at me." Shuichi explained, showing his sister around the house. "And where do you sleep when he is?" Shuichi pointed to the couch. "There."

Maiko sniffed the air. "Mmm. What's that smell?" She sniffed the air again. "That smells really good."

Shuichi smiled. "Yuki is a wonderful cook!" Shuichi looked out the glass doors. "He cooks for me like this each time I'm over here." Shuichi looked down and blushed, again. "Actually, we do a lot while I'm here," Shuichi looked at his sister with loneliness in his eyes. "I love Yuki a lot. He teases me, bullies me, he's cold to me. I don't care. I still love him." Shuichi looked up at the ceiling.

Maiko looked at her brother. She touched his shoulder. "He's cold to you? How?" Shuichi looked down. "He just is. He also always in his office, typing away, trying to finish a new story. The only time he has with me is when he's on breaks or when he's finished with the manuscripts. He also said I have zero talent and always tells me the truth."

Maiko asked where the kitchen was and Shuichi showed her to it. Then he left the room. Maiko walked up to Yuki. "Spend more time with him!"

Yuki looked at her. "With Shuichi?" He was putting food onto some plates.

"Yes, with Shuichi." She looked Yuki straight in the eye. "He's lonely. You know, if you don't spend anytime with him...you're going to lose him."

Yuki looked at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Don't say that." He looked back at the food. "Besides, I spend enough time with him." Maiko looked at him. "Doing what?" Yuki smiled. "Make love."

Maiko looked at him. "You guys...seriously...do that, huh?" Maiko walked up to Yuki, with her heart pounding, and slapped him.

"What the h311 was that for!" shouted Yuki at Maiko. Shuichi rushed into the room. "Yuki, Maiko what..." He could see that Maiko and Yuki were mad at each other.

"Spend more time with Shuichi! He's so lonely! Yet, he loves you so much! You don't love him back, do you!"

Yuki looked at her, horrified. "Why would I make love to him if I didn't love him?"

Yuki looked over at Shuichi, who was standing in the door way. "Shuichi," he said. "Are you really lonely?" Shuichi looked down and nodded slowly.

Yuki walked over to Shuichi. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shuichi looked up into Yuki's eyes. "I wasn't sure if you loved me. You always said I was bothering you. You're always inside your office, working on a new manuscript. We also never do anything couples do."

Yuki felt horrible, but it didn't show. He loved Shuichi more then anything, but his work kept him away from him. "Shuichi..." was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

Yuki let Maiko stay over to eat. She left shortly after.

Shuichi stood in front of the door way. Yuki grabbed him from behind and shut the door. "Shuichi, I...I love you," whispered Yuki. Yuki started to play with Shuichi's hair. "Don't leave me."

"Why would I ever leave you!" exclaimed Shuichi, grabbing Yuki's collar and kissing him.

Yuki never answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chronicle 2**_

Maiko sat around a table with her friends.

"Did you get to read Yuki Eiri's newest novel yet?"

"Yep! I just finished it last night!"

Maiko sipped her cherry slushie. She tried to ignore her friends.

"So, Maiko, where were you last night?" one of her friends asked, poking her. "What were you doing?"

Maiko looked over at her friend. "Yuki Eiri is gay." Her friends went silent. Maiko continued to sip her slushie. "Excuse me?" Another one of her friends said.

"Yuki Eiri-sama isn't gay!" one of her friends shouted.

"He can't be gay! He writes such wonderful and amazing love stories!"

"And how would you know that he was gay? Some stupid unofficial Yuki Eiri fan site or something?"

Maiko took her mouth away from the straw. "How could I not know? Yuki Eiri's Shuichi's boyfriend."

Her friends sat there with their mouths wide open. "WHAT!" They shouted in disbelief. "Shuichi? Your brother who went off to become a rock star?"

Maiko nodded. "I knew about it for a while. Not a lot of people know about it. Only people very, very close to Shuichi and Yuki know it. My parents don't even know about it."

Maiko turned pale suddenly. "I witnessed Yuki making a move on my brother. It was...kind of scary." Maiko looked at her friends. "I just left Shuichi's Apartment for a few minutes. And when I came back, I caught them kissing. Then Yuki slammed Shuichi against the wall. Then I was invited of Yuki's house for dinner..."

Her friend's mouths dropped open again. "You had dinner...with Yuki Eiri!"

"Shh! People are gonna start staring!"

"Anyway, we got into the car. Yuki bit Shuichi's ear!And then we went back to their house..."

"Their house?"

Maiko fiddled with her hair. "Yeah. Shuichi and Yuki are living together. Shuichi gets kicked out occasionally though." Maiko started to braid her hair. "While I was there, I got into a small fight with Yuki. He left Shuichi feeling lonely, even though Shuichi loves him to death."

Her friends were behind Maiko's back. "They live together, they kiss...what else do they do?"

Maiko sighed, nervously. "They live together, they hug, they kiss and make out, and..." She didn't want to end her sentence. She knew the last one would gross her friend's out.

"Err...I better not tell you guys." Maiko got up and left.

Shuichi woke up with a smile. He finally got the answer he wanted; Yuki telling him he loved him. He waited so long for that answer. Yuki's arm laid over Shuichi's chest. "Yu·ki" Shuichi whispered into Yuki's ear.

Yes, he was over Yuki's house again. Why? Well, if you read the other Chapter, you'd know that he didn't want to lose Shuichi and that he was sorry that he couldn't spend enough time with him. So he let him stay over that night. (And also, if you read the last chapter, you might be thinking that they did something too, but just to clarify it, they didn't do anything.)

Anyway, Yuki turned his head. "What?" Shuichi put his arm around his lover. "Good Morning" Yuki took Shuichi's arm off of him. He got up and looked over his shoulder. "Good Morning." And left the room.

Shuichi spread out his arms and legs, then yawned. The room seemed brighter then normal. He smiled with delight. " I love you...Yuki."

A scent of breakfast slithered though the air and caught Shuichi's attention. Shuichi followed the scent to the kitchen. He saw Yuki cooking breakfast. "Yuki..."

"Hello, Shuichi."

Shuichi spotted a bit of pancake batter on Yuki's cheek. He walked up to him and licked his cheek. "You had some batter on your cheek." Yuki looked at Shuichi, grabbed some leftover pancake batter and put it on Shuichi's cheek. Yuki licked his cheek in return.

"You taste good."

Shuichi yelled, "Why'd ya do that?"

"So I could lick you back." Yuki went back to cooking. Shuichi walked out of the kitchen, smiling too much. So much, that it started to hurt his face. Shortly after, Yuki shouted for Shuichi to come, since the food was ready.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Shuichi played with his food a bit. Yuki just calmly ate.

"What are you doing today?"

Yuki put down his fork. "Working."

"Really? Me too!"

Suddenly, out of no where, Yuki kicked Shuichi. "You dumb4$$, we work everyday." Shuichi got up off the ground. "I know that! It was just so quiet, I had to say something."

Shuichi put down the fork, which came with him when he went flying out of the chair.

Shuichi got off the ground and walked towards a window. "Just to warn you, in the next magazine interview, I'm going to tell everyone I'm a homosexual." Yuki went wide eyed. "Don't worry, I won't say that you're my lover."

"Shuichi, that might ruin your career!"

Shuichi smiled. "I know. Especially if I wanted to release a CD in America." Yuki raised an eyebrow, confused by what Shuichi said. "Oh, yeah. K has lately been reading about some news about homophobic's in America and how they're trying to ban homosexual couples from getting married."

Yuki smirked. "That means that we probably both don't have a chance to release something in America, right?" Yuki put his arms around Shuichi. "Yeah..." They kissed. Shuichi caught a glimpse of what Yuki's watch said. It was 8 o'clock AM. "Dn! I'm late!" He said, getting out of Yuki's grasp. He slid on his shoes and waved good-bye.

"Hello Hiro, Suguru." greeted Shuichi, as he walked through the door. "You're late." murmured Suguru, obviously not happy. "Hey, Shuichi." Hiro replied with a smile.

Sakano ran over to Shuichi. "Why are you late! Mr. President won't be happy about this!" Shuichi smiled. "I was with Yuki Eiri this morning! That's why I was lat---"

Shuichi just realized he didn't eat any of the breakfast Yuki cooked. "Oh no! I didn't eat it!"

Everyone exchanged looks. "Eat what?" Shuichi frowned "The breakfast Yuki made...us." Shuichi walked over to the microphone. "I was playing with my food, said something to break the silence, then Yuki kicked me."

_CRACK! BOOM!_

K fell down from the ceiling, once again. "Oops, my bad." K casually walked over to the controls, a machine gun over his left shoulder. The tip of the gun was practically on Suguru's nose. Suguru let out a small, tiny _gasp _before backing away, quickly.

"Let's begin recording!" shouted K (Actually in English too), his index finger over a button that said "REC" in huge, red, bold letters. Shuichi was all ready, but Hiro and Suguru still had to set up. Within five minutes, they were ready to record.

_BEEP! _

Shuichi started to sing his new song. The song was based on his relationship with Yuki. He compared Yuki to a demonic angel and Shuichi's love for him like a fire burning pure and bright. Of course, he never really told anyone it was about their relationship. He knew that some people would be able to tell though.

And he was right. After they finished recording the song for the first time, Hiro came up to him. "'Demonic Angel'? 'Fire burning pure and bright'? It's based off your feelings for Yuki, isn't it?" Shuichi smiled and hugged his best friend. "Yes! You're right!" Hiro froze for a second, considering Shuichi usually didn't hug him.

Shuichi backed away. "Oh! Sorry! I got so used to hugging people..." Hiro raised an eyebrow. "How?" Shuichi started to count how he did on his fingers. "Well, I hugged my sister a lot, and she's family. And I also hug Yuki a lot, and he's my lover. I hug the microphone. I hug things that are close to my heart." Hiro really had no clue what Shuichi was talking about.

"Hiro, did I ever tell you that you're like a brother to me?"

Hiro shook his head. Shuichi did a victory (v) sign. "'cause you are!" Hiro laughed at Shuichi's stupidity. "Shuichi?" Shuichi smiled. "Yes?" "Do you actually hug Yuki or do you 'hug' him when you're making love?"

An awkward silence fell around the room. "Hiro!" shouted Shuichi, now blushing of embarrassment. Very few people---and I actually _mean _a very few people---were suppose to know that he and Yuki actually did that, but not repeat it to anyone.

"You guys..." Suguru yelped.

"Now this is interesting. Why didn't Eiri tell me?"

Everyone turned, seeing Touma Seguchi.

_k! The President! Seguchi-san, _thought Shuichi.

Touma smirked. "I'm going to have to tell Mika about this." Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Touma flipped open a cellphone. He quickly dialed Mika's cellphone number. Shuichi turned redder and redder by the second. "S-s-Seguchi-san!" shouted Shuichi.

"Hello, Mika. You won't believe what I just heard. Yuki and Shuichi make love---"

"WHAT!" they heard from the other line.

Shuichi sunk down into the ground with embarrassment. "Hiro," whispered Shuichi. "Hm?" "I...I think I should _really _sneak out of here right now."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling Mika's going to stop by Yuki's house sooner then later..."

"Oh. Then you probably should."

Shuichi slithered out the door, and made a dash for the door.

"Shindou-san is leaving the building." Touma told his beloved wife over the phone. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to them." Mika said, hang up the phone.

"...Hiro did what?" asked Yuki, hoping he _didn't _hear Shuichi correctly.

"He asked me if I really do hug you or if I hug you only when we make love. And it got out and---" Shuichi was cut off by the door bell.

Shuichi turned pale. "Please tell me that's not your sister..."

"My sister...? You mean, Mika-san?"

Shuichi nodded. "Seguchi-san was there and he called her. I'm pretty sure she'll come here now..."

"EIRI! SHINDOU SHUICHI! OPEN UP!"

Yuki and Shuichi exchanged glances. Yep, it was Mika alright. Yuki walked over to the door. "Yuki! Don't!" whined Shuichi. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's chin and kissed him. Their lips separated.

"Be a good boy and go sit on the couch." Surprisingly, Shuichi listened. He just hoped everything would be alright.

Mika walked into the living room, Yuki right behind her. Yuki took his place next to Shuichi. "Separate." Mika pointed at Yuki. Yuki clamped onto Shuichi---which he didn't do to often, usually only to get someone really mad---and started to cuddle Shuichi. "I'm not separating from him."

Mika walked over to Yuki and slapped him. "Stay away from little boys."

"Yuki!" screeched Shuichi in horror.

Mika then slapped Shuichi. "And you stay away from my kid brother."

Shuichi started to cry a bit. _I knew it! I knew I couldn't stay with Yuki forever! Everyone and everything wants apart. _Yuki saw that this was happening (Shuichi crying, I mean), so he got up. He grabbed his sister's shirt, which scared both Mika and Shuichi. "You can slap me, but don't slap Shuichi! He's been hurt enough."

Mika looked down at Yuki's hands. "Let go of me." Yuki let go, and Mika fell backwards. "Jerk!" she shouted.

She cleared her throat as Yuki helped Shuichi off the ground. "What do you two think you're doing? Making love? You're two guys for frickin' sake!" Yuki and Shuichi exchanged glances.

"Homophobic." They both said, pointing at Mika.

Mika looked really p'oed. "Shuichi, how old are you? Aren't you like...15, 16?" Shuichi shook his head. "No, I'm 19." "And I'm 23." Yuki said, grabbing Shuichi's hand. "We're only four years apart; there isn't anything wrong with that, now is there?" Yuki moved his mouth closer to Shuichi's ear.

Mika was really mad now. "He's too young still! You stole away his virginity! And you're a man, not a woman."

"Excuse me, Mika-san; if I can call you that; I love Yuki to death. I don't care that he did that to me. He bullies me, he's cold to me, he teases me. Does that really all matter in the end? I'm just really glad it was him I did it with, then some random girl I picked up off the streets."

Everything went silent. Suddenly, Yuki pounced on top of Shuichi. "I can't take it anymore! You look really cute right now!" Yuki brushed back Shuichi's somewhat long hair behind his ears and kissed him. _I don't care if the whole world was watching! I love him too much! _Shuichi thought as he felt Yuki's fingers across his chest.

Mika looked at her younger brother and looked at Shuichi. "Fools. Well, at least you two are happy." She murmured. "I couldn't come up with anything good anyway, considering they're only four years apart." She watched them for another minute, but quickly left when she started to notice that they were starting to undress.

_Yuki, don't leave me. Please. _Shuichi thought before he was completely into what they were doing.

Shuichi laid on the couch, waiting for Yuki to give the signal to come in and eat dinner. Shuichi felt so warm inside. His heart was pounding. Just an hour ago, he and Yuki were doing exactly what Mika told them not to do. (Which you guys should know by now!) He couldn't believe that Yuki made a move on him, with Mika standing _right _there!

"Shuichi," was all Yuki had to say. Shuichi moved towards the kitchen and sat down. They started to eat. Shuichi constantly stared at his lover. He could still fell Yuki's fingers running across his chest and back.

"What?" asked Yuki. "I love you!" Shuichi declared. Yuki continued eating.

_I wonder...should I ask him? I mean, we've been together for such a long time and all, _thought Shuichi. (Of course, nobody but Shuichi and I, the narrator, the goddess of this strange and hilarious and serious fanfiction knows! Mwhaa ha ha ha! Anyway;) Shuichi made eye contact with Yuki.

"Yuki, may I call you..." There was a slight pause. "Eiri?" Yuki gave him a strange look. "You could have started to a year ago." Shuichi looked shocked at Yuki's reply. "I...I could have?" Yuki nodded. "You're just so stupid, that---" Shuichi had cut off Yuki talking, by leaning over the table and kissing him. Yuki just sat there, calmly.

Shuichi sat back down and started to eat again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You just inspired me to put something in one of my novels I haven't put in there before."

Shuichi went starry eyed. "R-really!"Yuki nodded. Shuichi was smiling, once again. He couldn't believe it! Yuki got inspired to put something inside one of his novels. Except, what was it? What did he want to put into it?

"Hey, Shuichi?" Shuichi tilted his head at Yuki. "Yes?" Yuki got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He came back in a matter of seconds with a book in his hand. He threw it at Shuichi. "You've never read one of my works, right?" Shuichi nodded. "Read that one. It's my debut novel. Read my novels; you might learn more about me."

Shuichi finished eating, put his dirty plate into the sink, and ran to the couch and plopped himself down on it. He opened Yuki's novel and started to read it, slowly. Yuki, who was standing a bit far away, leaning on the door frame, looked at Shuichi with a (slightly crooked) smile. He walked away to wash the dishes.

_This...this...this is...excellent! I wonder if Yuki's novels get any better?_ Shuichi continued reading. A couple of seconds later, he realized he made the mistake of calling Yuki by "Yuki" instead of "Eiri," which he was suppose to be doing.

He shook the mistake off and continued on reading. Before he knew it, he was only three chapters away from finishing the book.

"_Oi_, are you coming to bed now?" asked Yuki. Shuichi looked up from the book. "I'll be in there after I finish this...err...your book." Shuichi smiled and went back to reading. Yuki walked over to Shuichi and sat down next to him. "I remember typing this part. I had to revise it about ten times before I got it correct." Shuichi smirked and turned his head to Yuki. "Really?" Yuki nodded. "It was quite hard to figure out how the hell I should have worded it." Shuichi continued to read on.

An hour passed and Shuichi was on the last two pages. Yuki had only stopped him two more times to tell him something about the part he was reading, such as his original ideas. It kind of surprised Shuichi on how Yuki was being, sharing his original thoughts, ideas, and memories with him.

Shuichi closed the book and handed it to Yuki. "There you go. It was excellent! I loved it!" Yuki gave a slight, small smile and walked off to put the book back. "Hey, let's go to bed now, okay?" asked Yuki. Shuichi smiled as he ran to catch up with the Yuki that was walking away.

Shuichi hopped into bed before Yuki did, since Yuki had to actually change into pajamas and Shuichi didn't; Shuichi just wore whatever was underneath his current clothing. Shuichi hugged his pillow. He was quite happy that he got to stay over another night.

"Move over." Shuichi slide towards the end of the bed. Yuki climbed into it. Shortly after Yuki laid down, Shuichi cuddled him. "Could you not do that? You're not a girl or a cat." Shuichi pouted. "Shut up. You know you like it."

Yuki lifted one eye open, looking at Shuichi. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He turned so he was was on his left side, his body facing Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi closer. Shuichi dug his face into Yuki's chest, with that familiar, glowing smile upon his rosy cheeked face.

"No, no! Please don't Yuki! Don't leave me!" shouted Shuichi. "You're a damn brat and I have no time to be with you. You're wasting my time." Yuki said, as he walked off. "Yuki! Yuki! YUKI EIRI!" yelled Shuichi.

"...ichi! Shuichi! SHUICHI!" Shuichi was being shaken away. He sat up. He felt warm drops of water run down his eyes. Tears. "Shu-chan, are you okay?" Shuichi looked at Yuki straight in the eyes. "No I'm not." Shuichi looked down. He abruptly threw his arms around his beloved Yuki Eiri. "Don't leave me!" he cried. "My dream...you said...I was...I was...a damn brat and you had no time to be with me and I was wasting your time and then you faded off into the distance."

Yuki looked over at his window. "The only time I'll ever leave you is when I die," he murmured. "What?" asked Shuichi. "Oh, nothing." Shuichi shook Yuki. "Come on! Tell me! Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please? Pretty Please?" "No."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chronicle 3**_

Shuichi awoke, shaking. Ever since he fell back to sleep that night, that recurring nightmare hit him. Shuichi glanced over at the window, seeing Yuki looking out of it. "Yuki...?" Yuki looked at Shuichi, with black circles under his eyes.

"You were crying all night long and screaming," said Yuki. "You wouldn't shut up." He lifted up a package. "You kept me awake long enough to finish my manuscript." Shuichi chuckled. "I kept you up for that long? Sorry."

Yuki walked over and leaned over Shuichi. "It's a week early." Shuichi blushed, getting hotter and hotter. "Do you know what that means?" Shuichi shook his head, still burning up.

Yuki sat up straight and turned around. "That means I get to spend more time with you." Shuichi smiled, once again. His stomach filled with butterflies. Why was he so nervous, while he was so happy? Was it that he was so excited, that it made him feel sick? Shuichi didn't really care about the reason. He just knew he'd be happy spending time with Yuki.

Shuichi walked out of the door into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower now!" shouted Shuichi, warning Yuki.

------------------

Shuichi sat down on the couch in the recording studio, trying to come up with new lyrics. He chomped on the piece of paper---literally. "Grawh! I can't figure out what to write!" Hiro sipped some water. "Relax. Take your time." Suguru glanced over at them. "You know, our next single is suppose to be released next month and then our CD the month after that, right?"

Hiro and Shuichi ignored Suguru. Shuichi suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Hiro?" "Yeah?" Shuichi laid down on the couch. "Did we use all the songs that we wrote a while ago on the last album?"

Hiro thought for a moment. "I don't think so." Shuichi smiled, grabbed Hiro's hands and started to shake them. "Thank you! Now I know what to do!" Shuichi ran out of the studio.

Suguru shouted at Hiro. "You _JUST_ let him leave like that? He's at work!" Hiro smiled. "I know what he's doing."

------------------ 

Shuichi ran up to his apartment and opened up the door. He stepped forward, and slipped. "Ow! Huh?" He picked up a piece of paper on the ground. He unfolded the paper.

_Shindou, Shuichi-san; You have lost your apartment due to not paying for several months . Unless you can pay us by next week, you will lose your apartment. You have either a week to pay or a week to pack. To find out how much you owe, please call. Signed, the Landlord_

He quickly took out his cellphone and looked through his address book for the Landlord's phone number. He pressed "OK" and waited for the land lord to answer.

"Hello, this is Shindou, Shuichi. I just found a note on my floor dated with yesterday's date on it and it says I owe you money. How much do I owe?"

Shuichi grabbed a pen and waited for a couple of seconds. He wrote down the amount. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He pressed "END" and sunk to the ground.

He owed that much yen! How did he let that happen? _Oh no! Why? Why did this have to happen? Just when things were going so well...well, sort of...I don't really have any place to go...except..._

Yuki.

Yuki Eiri.

He was practically already living there. The question was if Yuki would let Shuichi stay there permanently or until he finds a new place to live. Either that, or he could return home. If returned home, he might not see Yuki anymore!

Shuichi sulked. What was he to do?

He fiddled with the piece of paper, quietly debating in his head whether or not to ask his boyfriend whether or not he could permanently live with him.

Something clicked in his head; what he was original here for. "Oh! The notebook!" He quickly sprung to his feet. Shuichi stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. He dug through piles and piles of junk on his bedroom floor, looking everywhere for the notebook full of songs he wrote when he and Hiro started Bad Luck.

He finally found it, under a pile of old papers. He furiously skimmed through it. He locked up the apartment and ran back to work.

------------------

He waved the notebook through the air as he ran through the studio door. "Hiro! Suguru! I got the lyrics!" He slammed the notebook down on the coffee table. Suguru swiped the notebook and started to skim through it. "Do you even have any actual music written?"

Hiro and Shuichi exchanged looks.

"What?"

Hiro laughed. "Well, when we decided to start the band, we didn't actual _know_ how to write the music." Shuichi nodded. "Yeah. All I knew was how to sing it, and Hiro knew how to play it." Hiro started to air guitar a few moves from when they were younger.

Suguru got up and walked over to Sakano-san. "Sakano-san, where's K-san?" Suguru looked left and right. Sakano-san sighed. "Well, you know how that American is. He should be here short---"

Be here shortly is right. K suddenly burst through the door and pointed guns at _Bad Luck_. "You have another concert at _Zepp Tokyo_ two weeks from now!" Everyone except for K exchanged glances.

"K-san, could you please put your guns down?" asked Suguru, walking up to him. K put them into a case that he had brought. "Okay." Suguru sat on the couch, waiting quietly for K to explain more of what was going on.

"You're releasing a new single, right?" Everyone nodded, including Sakano. "Well, I thought it might be a good idea to promote the new single." K suddenly pointed the machine gun forward. "It'll have people screaming for more! They'll want to buy the single when it comes out!"

Shuichi glanced out the window for a quick second, not sure whether or not he should be happy about it or not. _A concert in two weeks...and I need to find a place to stay..._

------------------

"Hey Yuki," murmured Shuichi, walking through the door. He walked to the living room and threw himself onto the couch, his arm hanging of the edge.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and sat down. "_Baka_." Shuichi peered over his shoulder. "We're having another concert at _Zepp Tokyo_." Yuki grabbed another cigarette and lit it. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Shuichi flipped over, so he laid on his back. "It is a good thing."

"You don't seem too happy about it though."

Shuichi jolted up. "I'm happy! See?" He smiled and started to twirl around the living room. Yuki wasn't buying it. "Whatever, moron." Yuki shrugged and laid back. Shuichi quickly sat back down.

"Yuki...?"

Yuki didn't move a muscle. "Um..." Shuichi started to poke his index fingers together. "Yuki...um..."

"What?"

"I..." Shuichi paused. "Um, never mind. I'm going to bed." Shuichi stood off and trailed off to their room.

Yuki continued smoking. "Going to bed early?" murmured Yuki, quietly so Shuichi couldn't hear him.

------------------ 

_I'm so sorry Yuki. I'll be back later... _Shuichi pecked Yuki's cheek with his lips, left the room and rushed out the door.

Yuki sat up. "Where is that idiot going?" He shrugged and laid back down. He tossed and turned, but couldn't go to sleep.

------------------

"Oh my god! Really!" asked Maiko, after hearing that Yuki finished his manuscript. She grabbed onto her brother's shoulders. "Y-yeah. It was pretty much my fault too." Maiko shook her brother. "Your fault! That isn't a fault!"

Shuichi got down onto the ground, and started to make circles with his finger. "It is my fault; I kept him up all night." Hiro patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay." Shuichi didn't look up. "What happened that kept him up all night?"

Shuichi stood up. "My constant shrieking for Yuki to come back to me," said Shuichi, gazing up into the sky. "Yuki said I kept shaking in my sleep." Shuichi covered his face with his hands. "I'm afraid of losing Yuki!"

Shuichi sniffed. "E-excuse me. I need to go get something to drink." As Shuichi ran off, that white slip of paper flew out of his pocket. Hiro and Maiko exchanged glances, then ran to the piece of paper and opened it.

Their eye balls nearly fell out of their eye sockets!

"That's a lot of yen!"

"I know. Shuichi hasn't paid for the rent for a long time, since he's usually living with Yuki."

"Why doesn't he just live with Yuki then?"

Hiro and Maiko pointed to each other. "That's it!"

"Shuichi must be afraid..."

"Of losing Yuki because..."

"Yuki wouldn't let him stay with him permanently!"

They saw Shuichi coming back. "Hey, Shuichi! We'll be right back!"

Shuichi stopped in his tracks, kind of confused. Maiko and Hiro ran off.

------------------

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Yuki walked over to the door calmly, but quickly. He unlocked the door and started to twist the door knob. "Shui----"

_WHOOSH! BANG!_

The door swung open and Yuki fell backwards.

"You cold hearted bastard!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

"How dare you not let Shuichi stay!"

"You should start to consider other people's feelings!"

Yuki stood up. "Geez, you could have waited until I opened up that damn door!" Hiro stepped forward. "Why?" Yuki glared at him. "It could have hurt me."

"Not about that!"

"Then what?"  
"You know!"  
"Know...?"

"How could you not know?"

Hiro slipped the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Yuki. Yuki quickly grabbed it and skimmed through the words. "Why didn't that damn brat tell me?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"Really?"

"If I did know, all of his belongings would be here."

Hiro and Maiko nodded.

"_Sumimasen! _We just assumed you were the one making Shuichi cry!"

Yuki took his cigarette out of his mouth. "He told you...about the nightmares he was having?" He asked, assuming that was one of the reasons why they came storming over and figured he was the one who made Shuichi upset. Maiko shrugged. "I suppose he was, but he didn't really say to much." Hiro grabbed Yuki's collar. "Why is he so afraid of losing you? What did you do?"

Yuki grabbed Hiro's hands. "I didn't do anything." He forced them off of him and walked off. "I'll ask him about this when he gets home." Yuki stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Maiko smiled. "Sure!" Maiko dashed over to Yuki. She smiled at him. "Yuki-san, what do you have to drink?"

------------------

"Oh, sorry I'm late Yuki! I...I...err..." Shuichi couldn't come up with anything. He was at his hotel room, being bored, and tried to write a new song. Yuki grabbed Shuichi and held his hands behind his back.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi glanced over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

Yuki took out the piece of paper. "This."

Shuichi went wide-eyed. Yuki _was not _suppose to see that. "Yuki, I..." Shuichi couldn't think of anything too say. "I'm sorry." Yuki looked down at Shuichi's swaying head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to loose my apartment. I haven't been there for months and months, and I..."

"Where's your stuff?"

"What?"

"Where are your belongings?"

Shuichi didn't understand why Yuki was asking that. "Why...Yuki?" Yuki released Shuichi. "You're seriously a moron," He walked toward the door. "You're going to live with me...permanently."

"You're...joking. I'd just be a burden to you."

"I'm not joking." Yuki opened the door and begin walking out.

Shuichi's face expression changed within a matter of seconds. He skipped over to Yuki, quickly. "Yuki, I LOVE YOU!"

_GLOMP! _

Yuki pushed Shuichi off of him quickly. "Don't do that outside our apartment." He started stomping off. Shuichi followed him like a shadow.

------------------

"Is this it?"

Shuichi nodded. "Most of my stuff is over your house..."

He laid down on the bed. "Thank you, Yuki."

"For what?"

"For to many things."

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and slipped off his coat. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Shuichi's face and kissed him softly. Shuichi's eyes went wide for a moment, but quickly lowered.

When their lips parted for a second, Shuichi managed to let out, "Yuki, the door..." Yuki glanced over at the door. It was opened. Why? Because they didn't plan to stay so long. He walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

"Since we're here..."

Shuichi's eyes glittered, knowing what Yuki was going to do. "Yes, Yuki." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's collar and pulled him closer.

"Let me do it."

"What?"

"You're always the one the one on top. I wanna do it for once."

He dragged Yuki even closer and their mouth's met as they lowered their bodies onto the bed.

------------------

"I'm going to work now!" shouted Shuichi, slipping on his shoes. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

Yuki leaned against the door frame. "What the hell am I doing?" He grabbed his lighter and a cigarette and walked to his office to work on his next novel.

------------------

K burst though the door. "BIG NEWS! I got you guys a magazine interview for tomorrow!"

Shuichi started sweating. Hiro glanced over at him. "What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?" Shuichi nodded. "Hiro...I'm...I'm..." Shuichi suddenly started to jump up and down.

"Shindou-san, don't do that, please!" complained Suguru.

Of course, everyone didn't get why the heck Shuichi did that (Not even I do.). He pulled Hiro closer and whispered into his ear, "I'll tell you later."

Hiro nodded.

------------------

"Hiro, do you know what this means?"

"What means?"

"The magazine interview..."

"No..." Hiro froze. He knew what Shuichi was going to say. Shuichi quickly turned his head away.

------------------

"I hope Yuki won't be maaaad at me!" cried Shuichi.

"Well, didn't he once admit you guys were lovers...?"

Shuichi paused. Thinking back to it, his best friend was right; Yuki had admitted on live TV that he and Shuichi were loves.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, before sending his own glare at Hiro. "But it _was _your fault. You made a deal with Tatsuha to dress up Yuki!"

Hiro looked away from his friend. "Err...yeah...sorry about that..."

Shuichi smiled. "Yuki should be fine with it then."

"Yeah," Hiro said.

"Because I already told him ahead of..."

Hiro towered over him, obviously angry. Shuichi's voice lowered.

"...time..."

"And _what _were you crying about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TrainerKelly:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. xx; I was...kind of...too lazy to finish writing this. XP Hey, at least I finished this chapter though. I had to change a few things...and things. If there are spelling mistakes...oh well. My friends have been bugging me for like...three months to put this chapter up...so you better have enjoyed the cheesy-out-of-character-ness.


End file.
